Lo que un saiyajin hace para salvar su matrimomio
by Diana86
Summary: Cuando el matrimonio de Vegeta y Bulma parece sufrir un contratiempo, Bra se da a la tarea de reconciliarlos. Con la ayuda de los demás ella logrará que Vegeta haga lo impensable con tal de que su matrimonio no se venga abajo. FIC DE HUMOR!
1. Creo que tenemos un problema

**Hola!! Aquí ando otra vez con una nueva historia de Vegeta!! xD ¡como me gusta hacer sufrir a ese probre saiyajin!! jajajjaja pero es que es taaaannn divertido sacarlo de su "ambiente" y meterlo en situaciones extrañas y bizarras!! jajajaja Bueno, esta nueva historia tmb es de humor, no está tan llena de cosas graciosas como "El príncipe de los Vegetales" pero me surgió esta ideita y pues me aboqué a plasmarla en papel.. jeje o en Microsoft Word para ser exactos jajajajajjaja... Bueno, pues espero que les guste!! Ojala se diviertan leyendola y dejen REVIEWWSS!! jijijiji **

**Este ff está dedicado a todos los que leyeron El príncipe de los Vegetales, especialmente a ClausVegFan... que le encanta Veggie jjejejejejjeje.**

**Saludos!! y disfruten el ficc!!**

Disclamer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Lo qué un saiyajin debe hacer para salvar su matrimonio

Capítulo 1: Creo que tenemos un problema

Caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio. La verdad que hacían una pareja muy linda, ella delgada, de cabellos largos, piel suave como la seda, y unos hermosos ojos azules, que provocaban que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies; él, atlético, de cabellos negros y alborotados, tenía un aire de inocencia, pero era todo un Don Juan, y poseía la sonrisa más encantadora del universo,- un rasgo heredado de su padre-, y que le valía para conquistar a cuanta mujer deseara. Al verlos caminar así, uno juraría que se llevaban unos cuántos años de diferencia, pero en realidad ella tenía 18 y él 30. ¿30 años? ¡Qué bien conservado estaba ese joven! ¡Y cómo no estarlo, si los saiyajin envejecen más lento!

Llegaron a un café que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle. Era un lugar tranquilo. Habían unas cuantas mesas afuera del local, la gente sentada en ellas disfrutaba de la hermosa noche de verano.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en estas mesas o en las de adentro?- preguntó Goten.

- No, en estas estará bien, así Trunks nos verá cuando llegue- contestó Bra.

-¿Te dijo si llegaría tarde?-

- Pues cuando le hablé comentó que tenía una junta con unos ejecutivos de la compañía, pero que probablemente no tardará- la chica dirigió su vista al reloj en su muñeca derecha- Apenas si van a ser las 8. No creo que tengamos que esperarlo mucho tiempo- concluyó.

Se sentaron en una mesa con un hermoso mantel blanco. Se acercó una amable mesera y les entregó los menús.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- preguntó ella.

- Mmmhh… yo quiero un café moka – dijo Goten – ¿Tú que quieres, amor?-

- Ehh…solo un refresco, gracias-

- Muy bien, en un momento se los traigo- dijo la sonriente mesera y se retiró.

Goten abrió el menú. Vio la lista de platillos.

- ¡Mmhh!- dijo saboreándose algo – Creo que pediré esta crepa dulce de chocolate y fresas. ¿Tú que vas a pedir?-

Bra observaba hacia todos lados, esperando que su hermano llegara, sin escuchar lo que su novio le decía.

- Bra ¿qué vas a querer?- volvió a preguntar él.

- ¿Eh? No, nada…. Solo el refresco- contestó ella, escuchando de pronto la pregunta de Goten.

- Bra ¿porqué no me dices de una vez que está pasando? ¿para qué quieres hablar con Trunks?-

Ella lo miró, en sus ojitos azules se vislumbraba una preocupación que quería ocultar. Él se dio cuenta de esto, la tomó de la mano, y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano derecha. Ella le dirigió una mirada de absoluta adoración, le encantaba que le diera tiernas muestras de cariño como esa. El se alegró al ver que su acto, por lo menos, la había hecho sonreír.

- Es… por lo de mis papás. Necesito que tú y mi hermano me ayuden-

-¿Lo de tus papás? Bra eso se arregla solo en cualquier momento, tú sabes como son ellos –

- Eso dices tú, pero…. Esta vez creo que las cosas son más serias- y la chica volvió a poner cara de preocupación.

Goten, para tratar de hacer desaparecer esa angustia del rostro de su novia, la acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, que estaba a punto de volver un poco más candente, cuando ella se separó.

- Goten, no quiero que Trunks llegue y nos vea besándonos así- dijo Bra, ruborizándose levemente.

Él miró alrededor, comprobando que su cuñado no estaba presente.

- Todavía no llega- dijo, acercándose a ella nuevamente.

-Pero puede llegar en cualquier momento- sentenció la chica.

- ¡Ay, Bra! No te pongas así, Trunks sabe que lo nuestro es serio, no tiene por qué molestarse-

- No es porque él se moleste, pero a mi me daría pena que nos viera besándonos- contestó firmemente.

Goten puso cara de "¡Bah! Tonterías" y Bra le dijo:

-¿Qué a ti no te daría pena que Gohan nos viera besándonos?-

- ¡Ay, claro que no! Si una vez me sorprendió en mi cuarto con Nicole…- y se calló de pronto, el muy burro había metido la pata.

- ¡¿En dónde y… con quién?!- gritó Bra haciendo que los demás comensales giraran sus cabezas hacia ellos.

- No…nada… lo dije fue que me… moriría de vergüenza si él nos viera- dijo él lleno de miedo, tratando de enmendar su error.

- ¡Son Goten, eso no fue lo que dijiste! –

Una venita comenzó a pulsar en la frente de la chica, y a Goten esto le recordó a un príncipe saiyajin con muy mal carácter.

- Claro que sí amorcito, yo…- Goten titubeaba y el sudor frío corría por su frente. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para decir eso? No sabía como zafarse, cuando….

- ¡Mira, mira, ahí viene Trunks!¡Trunks, Trunks! – gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos.

Los demás clientes del café los veían sorprendidos por el escándalo que se estaba armando. El pobre Goten miraba a Trunks como quien mira un barco después de estar perdido meses en alguna isla desierta.

Bra lo taladraba con la mirada, parecía que de pronto saldrían rayos de energía de sus ojos y fulminaría a Goten de esa manera.

- ¡Trunks, aquí estamos….AQUÍ!- el pobre hombre parecía suplicar porque su amigo dejara de caminar y volara directo hacia ellos.

- Hola, chicos, ojala no los haya hecho esperar mucho- dijo un alegre Trunks al acercarse a su hermana y cuñado.

Bra volteó, todavía con ojos de furia. Trunks se espantó al verla así.

-¿Por qué estás enojada hermanita?- preguntó un poco tímido.

Goten, que estaba sentado frente a Bra, quien ahora le daba la espalda, hacia movimientos silenciosos y desesperados indicándole a Trunks que no dijera eso y se callara. Trunks observó esto y luego volvió a dirigir su vista a su hermana.

-Ehh…mejor me siento y ordeno algo…. Eehh… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Fúrica, Bra se giró para ver a Goten, éste inmediatamente detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó tieso como garrote, por el miedo a Bra.

- Grr…Después saldamos cuentas Son Goten, ni creas que te salvas- dijo amenazante.

Trunks se sentó y tomó el menú que Goten había dejado sobre la mesa, y se escondió un poco detrás de éste.

- Ahora es más importante otra cosa- aclaró Bra. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Llegó la amable mesera con un el refresco y el café que le habían ordenado. Los puso en la mesa y les preguntó si deseaban algo más. Goten ordenó su crepa de chocolate y fresas y un refresco para Trunks, entregando el menú a la mesera, quien se retiró inmediatamente.

- Bueno… - comenzó Bra- quería hablar con ustedes, porque necesito su ayuda con respecto a mis papás-

-¿Qué pasa con papá y mamá?- inquirió Trunks.

- Pues tú sabes que se pelearon hace varias semanas, y que desde entonces siguen peleados-

- Si… pero eso no es novedad… sabes que eso sucede a cada rato… ya los conoces Bra, eso se arregla solo... no hay necesidad de intervenir – afirmó Trunks tranquilo.

Goten le dirigió a Bra una mirada de "te lo dije", pero ella lo miró con cara de "Cállate, si no quiere que te vaya peor", cosa que Goten captó de inmediato y una gota de sudor frío volvió a aparecer en su frente. El chico sabía que una mujer como Bra podía ser muy intimidante, incluso más que Vegeta, de quien había heredado esa capacidad de congelar con la mirada.

Dirigió de nuevo la vista a su hermano.

- Sí… ya sé que piensas eso, pero en esta ocasión las cosas están peor, mamá ha estado platicando conmigo… y la noto… no sé, ya no tanto molesta, sino… decepcionada-

Trunks se hizo hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

- Pero fue una tontería… Papá siempre olvida los cumpleaños de mamá, la verdad dudo que sepa si quiera mi cumpleaños- dijo él, sabiendo que su padre no era el hombre más atento del mundo en cuanto a esas cosas.

- No Trunks… eso creemos nosotros… pero ellos tienen… no sé, una forma de llevarse frente a nosotros, pero entre ellos es diferente… aunque no lo muestren en público, se demuestran cariño, y creo que mamá piensa que ese cariño se está… terminando- dijo Bra con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Eso crees? No… mamá y papá así son… ellos… se quieren pero… les encanta pelearse… siempre se reconcilian- volvió a decir Trunks, pero le preocupaba la seriedad con la que su hermana decía las cosas.

- Bra, pero… ¿acaso tú mamá te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que ya no sentía cariño por tu papá?- preguntó Goten.

Ella contestó, dejando al lado su enojo.

- Pues… desde hace 3 semanas que discutieron por culpa de que papá olvido su cumpleaños, me dijo que las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, no sé… no me especificó mucho, pero me dejó ver que en realidad están pasando por algo malo… no sé… tal vez eso pasa a las parejas después de tantos años juntos… se necesita que aunque sea, de vez en cuando, haya algún gesto de cariño… y … pues mamá…me preocupó cuando me dijo que ella "se venía esperando esto desde hace tiempo"-

Trunks dio un suspiro, su hermana al parecer tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba, este enojo entre sus padres ya había durado más de lo normal.

-Entonces ¿ya no se aman?- inquirió Goten, sintiendo la pena que albergaba el corazón de su novia.

- Ella lo ama, me lo dijo, pero…bueno…mamá sonaba triste, me dio la impresión que cree que mi papá ya no la ama… algo comentó de que temía que el volviera a irse, a entrenar lejos… creo que piensa que la quiere dejar-

- Pero papá no se iría… digo… si quisiera alejarse de mamá, ya lo habría hecho- dijo Trunks, tratando de sonar alentador.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso… es lo mismo que le dije a mamá, pero… trate de convencerla de que lo mejor es que hablara con él, para que viera que lo que digo es cierto… pero tiene miedo-

- ¿Miedo?- inquirió Goten

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

– Tiene miedo a que él le diga que ya no la quiere y se marche- contestó, sintiéndose temerosa de que las suposiciones de su madre fueran ciertas.

Los tres permanecieron callados. Trunks puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

- Bra… entonces, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer? ¿Cómo… cómo pretendes que tú y yo solucionemos esto?-

Ella lo miró decidida.

– Yo sé que se aman, sólo que con tantos años de matrimonio, tal vez las cosas se han enfriado algo entre ellos, pero el amor aun está ahí, estoy segura, pero necesito que ustedes me ayuden a que se reconcilien-

La mesera llegó y colocó frente a Goten su deliciosa crepa de chocolate y fresa, y un refresco con hielos en un portavasos cerca de Trunks. Ambos, miraban a Bra, preguntándose qué se le habría ocurrido.

* * *

**Espero que este primer cap haya sido de su agrado!! ¿Qué creen que pase con Vegeta y Bulma?¿Se estará acabando el amor?¿Podrá Bra ayudar a sus padres? jejejje El proximo cap respondera algunas dudas. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero quien sabe, ando ocupada con la escuela, pero cuando tenga una chancita actualizo!! Bye!! Saludos!! )**


	2. ¡Cuidado, la princesita tiene una idea!

**¡Holaaaaaaaasssssss! Jajajajajajajja... Bueno, pues aprovechando que acá en mi tierra tenemos "puente" por el Día de la Independencia, y no hay clases ni lunes ni martes para conmemorar este día, me he dado la oportunidad de subir otro capitulini!! ¡Sí que síiiiiiiii!** **jajajajajjajaja!! Espero que este nuevo chapter les agrade! Felices Fiestas Patrias a todos mis compratriotas que leen este fic! ¡¡Viva México !! xD**

**Ah!! Se me olvidaba, otro punto por aclarar, la historia se sale un poquito de la línea temporal "real" de Dragon Ball, esto es, que ha pesar de que la historia se sitúa después de que se supone Goku se fue con Shen-Long, decidí que Goku es tan maravilloso y gracioso que no podía ser excluido, y pues en esta pequeña historia Goku no se fue!! yyyyeeeiiiii!! jajajjaj**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo un nuevo cap!! Enjooooyyy!! XD**

Disclamer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Lo qué un saiyajin debe hacer para salvar su matrimonio

Capítulo 2: ¡Cuidado, la princesita tiene una idea!

Después de la plática en el café, Trunks se retiró a Corporación Cápsula, mientras que Bra y Goten fueron a casa de éste. Eso sí, todo el camino la chica se la pasó gritándole molesta debido a que su novio había comentado algo acerca de una tal "Nicole". Bra no estaba tan enojada como aparentaba, ella sabía que su novio no era un santo y que había tenido muchas conquistas previas a ella, pero le gustaba armarle un teatrito de vez en cuando, porque Goten siempre terminaba sintiéndose un poco culpable y se volvía muy mansito en las semanas siguientes al altercado. Además, siempre terminaban reconciliándose románticamente, así que al llegar a casa de Goten, después de regaños y perdones, ella decidió que era momento de terminar la actuación, y liberar al pobre hijo de Gokú del yugo la "princesa" saiyajin.

Era la 1:30 am cuando Bra entró por la puerta principal de Corporación Capsula; sigilosamente caminaba rumbo a su habitación, y sintió su estómago rugir, no había comido nada desde hacia un buen rato, su último alimento había sido el refresco que ordenó en el café donde platicó con Trunks y Goten. Así, cambió de dirección y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Al entrar presionó el interruptor y la luz se encendió.

- ¡Ahhhh!- Gritó llevándose la mano al pecho.

Sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa alta de la cocina, en medio de la oscuridad, estaba Vegeta, comiendo un plato de cereal.

- ¡¿Qué tienes Bra?! ¡¿Acaso quieres despertar a todos?! - preguntó molesto su padre.

- Papá, ¿qué demonios haces sentado así en plena oscuridad? ¡No ves que casi me das un infarto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo ella, y es que encontrarse así de repente con el príncipe de los saiyajin, provocaría un infarto a cualquiera.

Vegeta la observó. Los engranajes en su cerebro comenzaron a crujir, el instinto paternal entró en acción, y su mente comenzó a funcionar –había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sumergido en la oscuridad y su plato de cereal-. Su hija traía una falda corta, de color azul, una blusa blanca, escotada, zapatos altos, bolso y accesorios que hacían juego, para las altas horas de la madrugada que eran, su "niña" andaba muy bien vestida, ¿qué no debería andar en pijama?

- ¡¿Vas llegando?!- prácticamente vociferó, su "pequeña" iba llegando de la calle a esas horas- ¡¿Dónde demonios andabas?! – una venita brotó en su frente.

Bra se quedó en silencio, a su padre no le agradaba que llegara tan tarde, pero a ella en realidad no le interesaba, ya era mayor de edad y podía llegar a la hora que quisiera.

- Pues… salí…- contestó, algo temerosa pero manteniendo la voz lo más relajada posible, ella no iba a permitir que su padre la tratara como una niña, y mucho menos que la intimidara. ¡Qué nervios de mujer!

- ¡¿A dónde saliste?!- volvió a decir molesto. No le gustaba que Bra anduviera por la calle de noche, aunque sabía que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien, Vegeta tenía algunas sospechas de que Bra y el nefasto hijo de Kakarotto, como le gustaba llamar a Goten, tenían algo más que una simple amistad. En la tan retorcida mente de Vegeta, Goten era como un buitre que rondaba a su querida hija, y él no iba a permitir que le pusieran ni una mano encima, ¡no señor!.

- Pues… por… en casa de una amiga – contestó ella. Su padre aun no sabía, a ciencia cierta, que tenía meses saliendo con Goten, y le preocupaba un poco su reacción ante tal noticia.

- ¿Qué amiga?- inquirió él y entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

- Una amiga, papá- dijo Bra, haciendo un gesto con la mano, demostrando que no tenía importancia. Caminó hasta la alacena, tomó un plato hondo y se sirvió del cereal que su papá había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó ella, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Mmhp. Nada, solo comiendo cereal- dijo un poco cortante. Vegeta volvió la vista a su plato y comenzó a jugar con el contenido de éste.

Bra se sentó y comenzó a comer su cereal. Vio de reojo a su padre, esperaba que siguiera preguntándole con qué amiga había estado y qué había estado haciendo, no pensó que así de rápido pudiera zafarse de sus cuestionamientos. Lo observó, y notó algo de tristeza en su mirada. ¿Acaso su madre y él habían peleado? ¿Lo habría corrido de la habitación? ¿Qué tal si ya habían llegado a un límite?

La mente de la chica pensó las mil y una posibilidades de porqué su padre estaba ahí, desde algo tan sencillo como hambre a mitad de la noche hasta una fuerte discusión entre él y su madre que había terminado en una petición de divorcio.

- Papá… oye… ¿no…?- tenía miedo, pero quería saber si el que su papá estuviera ahí tenía algo que ver con el pleito que sus padres habían tenido algunas semanas atrás

- ¿No te habrás peleado con mamá otra vez, verdad?- finalizó, armándose de valor.

Vegeta detuvo su mano a medio camino de su plato a la boca, la cuchara que sostenía escurría unas gotitas de leche. Miró a su hija unos instantes, y terminó de llevar su cuchara a la boca. Continuo comiendo cereal sin decir nada.

- Papá, se que tú y mamá están molestos desde hace varias semanas- tenía que saber qué tan grave era el asunto, si su mamá temía que su padre ya no la amara más, ella tenía que corroborar que las sospechas de su madre eran falsas.

- Porque no hablan para…-

- Cállate, Bra. No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos – dijo Vegeta molesto, cortando de tajo las palabras de su hija.

Bra lo miró con unas pequeñas lágrimas tratando de asomarse por sus ojos.

- Si te afecta a ti y afecta a mamá, también me afecta a mí, somos una familia, no estamos desconectados los unos de los otros- dijo, y se levantó de la silla, tomó su bolso y se fue a su habitación.

Vegeta la vio alejarse, se levantó, apagó la luz y regreso a comer su cereal en penumbras.

El día siguiente fue tan normal como los demás días en las últimas semanas: Vegeta y Bulma prácticamente no se hablaban, y Bra notaba a su madre con los ojos un tanto hinchados y rojos, pero ella alejaba que era por pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora observando planos y modelos de artefactos por diseñar para la empresa.

Bra se pasó todo el día en la escuela, preocupada por la situación de sus padres. Quería que se contentaran y todo volviera a ser como antes. Regresó a su casa a la hora de la comida, Trunks y su madre estaban ahí, habían salido de la oficina temprano para comer en casa.

Después de comer, Trunks y Bra se ofrecieron a levantar la mesa y ayudar con los platos, dejando que Bulma subiera a su habitación a descansar. Después de oír a su madre subir las escaleras, la chica se dirigió a su hermano.

-Anoche que llegué papá estaba aquí solo, en la oscuridad, comiendo cereal-

Trunks volteó a verla, mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero.

- Le habrá dado hambre- contestó sin darle importancia al asunto.

- No, estaba aquí, con una expresión de tristeza- dijo ella.

- ¿Tristeza? Bra no exageres, seguramente le ha de haber dado hambre, eso ha de haber sido todo- volvió a decir él.

Pero Bra no pensaba lo mismo.

- No Trunks. Me dio la impresión de que estaba muy pensativo, le pregunté si se había peleado con mamá y me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importa- y colocó más platos en el fregadero.

- Bra, insistes en lo de arreglares la vida, déjalos-

- ¡No!- exclamó ella golpeando la mesa con un puño- ¡Tú que eres ciego y no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando en esta casa, pero yo no puedo ignorarlo!- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? Quedaste en que me ayudarías con esto- dijo Trunks, y señaló la inmensa pila de platos sucios.

- Voy a hablar con papá- contestó su hermana y salió de la cocina, dejando a Trunks resignado con la laboriosa tarea doméstica que le quedaba por hacer.

Bra caminaba rumbo a la cámara de gravedad donde su padre, prácticamente, vivía entrenando. Pensaba que si su madre no podía hacer que se arreglaran las cosas, convencería a su papá de que lo hiciera, sonaba como una tarea bastante difícil, pero para Bra doblegar la voluntad de su padre nunca fue muy complicado.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la cámara y la golpeó tres veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a golpearla tres veces más. En esta ocasión se escucharon unos pasos acercándose. De pronto la compuerta se abrió, y ante ella estaba su padre, sudoroso y con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Para qué interrumpes mi entrenamiento?- le dijo molesto.

Bra colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, papá- e inmediatamente caminó dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado ante tal acto de su hija. ¿Cómo se le ocurría meterse así como así a su "recinto"?

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar a mi cámara? No quiero interrupciones, sal de aquí- le espetó y extendió su brazo señalando la salida.

- Papá, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante- dijo estas últimas palabras con un tono un tanto meloso, y miró a su papá como lo hacía cuando era niña y le pedía que le diera galletas antes de la cena, a sabiendas de que a su madre no le agradara tal cosa.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiró, su niña obraba maravillas en él, y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido- dijo, y se acercó a ella.

Bra sonrió un instante y luego puso cara de seriedad. Tomó aire y se soltó diciendo.

- Sé que no quieres que no me meta en lo que no me importa, pero este asunto lleva mucho tiempo, y la verdad me tiene preocupada, a pesar de que Trunks diga que no hay de que preocuparse, tú y mamá se pelearon desde hace varias semanas, y todavía siguen molestos, mamá está triste, tú estás triste, no se hablan, están distantes, y mamá tiene miedo de hablar contigo, así que si ella no lo hace yo lo haré, no dejaré que mis padres se separen, así que dime… ¿acaso ya no quieres a mamá? –

Bra dijo su discurso tan rápido como un rezo, tenía miedo de hacerle una pregunta tan importante a su padre, y los nervios la habían hecho decir lo que quería a la velocidad de la luz. Vegeta captó pequeños detalles de las palabras de su hija, pero alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente su pregunta final.

Se quedó quieto. No esperaba que Bra se metiera entre él y Bulma.

-No pienso discutir eso contigo Bra- y se cruzó de brazos. Pero se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su hija, tratando todavía de hilar todas las ideas que le había expresado tan rápidamente.

Bra lo observó pensando en que esa no sería la respuesta con la que se conformaría. Tenía que averiguar si el amor entre sus padres se había terminado.

-Papá… se que no te agrada esto, pero quiero saber... ¿ya no amas a mamá?- Bra preguntó temerosa. ¿Y si su papá le decía que ya no quería a Bulma? ¿Sería el fin de su familia?

Vegeta volteó a verla. Él nunca había confesado amar a Bulma, nunca lo había dicho, nunca lo había aceptado, pero su mujer sabía que la amaba, eso siempre había sido suficiente. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué su hija le preguntaba que si amaba a Bulma?

- Eso es entre tú madre y yo- le dijo.

-Papá, mamá está triste, cree que tal vez… ya no la amas- confesó Bra, si su madre supiera que lo había dicho, se molestaría con ella, pero necesitaba saber si su papá aun quería a su mamá. Vegeta la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó, relajó sus brazos que estaban cruzando frente a su pecho.

- Ella me lo dijo- contestó su hija y agachó un poco la cabeza.

Vegeta se quedó sin decir nada, ¿por qué Bulma creía eso?

- ¿Se van a separar?- inquirió con miedo Bra.

El príncipe saiyajin no entendía nada, para él, en estas semanas después del pleito que tuvo con Bulma, le había parecido que su esposa había tratado de mantenerlo distante, y él pensó que tal vez ella se había dado cuenta de que tantos años al lado de alguien tan frío no valían la pena, y que lo había dejado de amar, y temeroso a lo que Bulma pudiera decirle, decidió alejarse un poco de ella, prefería eso a tener que escucharla decir que ya no lo amaba y lo quería fuera de la casa.

Bra lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Si eso es lo que ella quiere…yo…- Vegeta se giró para darle la espalda a su hija, no era capaz de verla, no era capaz de decir lo que pensaba, él no hablaba con nadie de sus sentimientos, nunca lo hacía.

Bra se acercó y lo abrazó. Él dejó que ella lo apretara con fuerza, era la única que no era rechazada por él ante tal gesto.

- Claro que ella no quiere eso papá, al contrario… cree que tú serás el que se va a ir y la va a dejar-

Vegeta meditó unos instantes, él creía que su mujer había dejado de quererlo pero Bra le acababa de decir que Bulma pensaba que él era el que había dejado de amarla, y su hija tenía la idea que estaban a punto de separarse. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal confusión?

El prínicpe se desprendió de su hija. Se giró para observarla. Las lágrimas se agolpaban tras los ojos de su pequeña, pero ella luchaba por no dejarlas salir, no iba a llorar como una chiquilla desconsolada, debía ser fuerte y soportar lo que fuera que su padre le confesara.

-De haberme querido ir, ya lo habría hecho.- dijo en un tono un tanto tranquilizador, que probablemente jamás había empleado antes- Pero todavía sigo en este planeta de débiles escuchando los reclamos de tu madre, que siempre me hace enojar- e hizo una mueca de asco. Bra soltó una risita, su padre jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, pero le hizo ver, muy a su manera, que amaba a su madre a pesar de que la consideraba desesperante. Ella lo miró tranquila. Esta era quizá, la conversación más profunda que habían tenido, y probablemente la única que tendrían así; Vegeta era duro, aunque tantos años de vivir en la Tierra, terminaron mermando un poco el frío corazón del sanguinario príncipe saiyajin.

- Papá, pero ella necesita saber que tú no quieres dejarla- afirmó Bra. Ahora que sabía que todo era un malentendido, tenía que hacer que su padre le aclarara a Bulma las cosas, para que por fin, ella también dejara de sufrir.

- Tu madre tan insegura creyendo esas idioteces- dijo, pero dentro de él se sentía aliviado de que ella todavía lo amara, siendo que él había estado igual de inseguro.

Ahora que Vegeta había confesado que seguía amando a Bulma, Bra por fin pudo sentir paz y tranquilidad, sus padres seguirían juntos, ahora sólo restaba que se reconciliaran. Meditó unos instantes, y entonces su cara se iluminó, una gran idea, no grande, sino una brillante, magnifica, maravillosa y romántica idea le cruzó por la mente, era la forma perfecta para que sus padres se reconciliaran.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, para que le demuestres a mamá que no te irás nunca- dijo Bra con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

**¿Qué loca idea se le habrá ocurrido a Bra? ¿Aceptará Vegeta el plan de su hija? Jajajajajaja... **

**Ahora una pequeña trivia: Habrán notado que en "El príncipe de los vegetales" también puse a Vegeta a comer cereal en la mesa de su cocina... jajajja es que me parece algo tan común, pero imagínense a Veggie haciendo algo tan trivial jajajajjaa ay no! Me encanta jajaja... sentadito en una de esas sillas altas, comiendo cerealito con leche... jajjaja algo tan común y corriente, tan humano ... jaja y el mercenario príncipe comiendo cerealito... jajaja. Bueno la trivia es: ¿Qué cereal creen que sea el favorito de Vegeta? ¡Ah! ¡Por qué el no come cualquier cereal, sino el que sea digno de su real paladar! Jajajaja dejen sus comentarios... Yo en lo particular creo que le gustan los Choco Krispis jajajaj... o cual creen uds??**

**Bueno dejen comentarios, reviews, saludos, quejas... lo que deseeenn... Bye!! cuidenseee!!**


	3. Reuniendo a los cómplices

**HHHHHollllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa, porque tenía abandonada esta historia, tenía miill de no actualizar, con la escuela, luego las posadas, la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.... jajajjaja además que como que se me escapó mi vena inspiradora, pero ha regresado!! ajajajjajjaja **

**Espero que este cap les guste, a ver cómo desarrollo después la historia, porque quería hacerle una pequeña modificación al planecito de Bra, porque me empezó a parecer un poco cursi lo que en un principio tenía en mente, además quiero que se vea creible con la personalidad de Vegeta.... mmhhh... no sé, jajajja.**

**Bueno, espero hayan tenido un excelente inicio de Año y que este 2009 este lleno de dichas y alegrias!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Lo qué un saiyajin hace para salvar su matrimonio

Capítulo 3: Reuniendo a los cómplices

Después de una larga conversación llena de explicaciones, gritos, caras de espanto de Vegeta, negaciones, súplicas melosas, más gritos y palabras de convencimiento, Bra logró hacer que su padre aceptara la idea que ella tenía para que sus padres se reconciliaran. Tal idea era descabellada, impensable, imposible de realizar por cuenta propia por el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero como su hija le había dicho "Esto requiere de algo realmente romántico y convincente", Vegeta cedió ante la proposición y al final el pobre se quedó solo en su cámara de gravedad, pasmado y aturdido pensando en cómo demonios su hija lo había persuadido, pero esa era una habilidad que Bra venía desarrollando desde temprana edad.

Ella salió de la cámara de gravedad de su padre con una sonrisa y una gran tranquilidad, sus padres aun se querían, no había divorcio en puerta; ahora solo restaba que su "plan de reconciliación" se ejecutara y funcionara.

Regresó a la cocina buscando a Trunks, paro halló el lugar reluciente, los platos limpios y acomodados, y sin su hermano a la vista. Subió a su habitación y buscó su celular. Lo encontró en su bolsa, debajo de un montón de cápsulas hoi poi, lápiz labial, rimel para las pestañas, pasadores para el cabello, su cartera, un espejo de mano, sus tarjetas de crédito, unos aretes que tenia extraviados desde hacia semanas y una cajita de mentas para el aliento. Rápidamente marcó el celular de su hermano, éste tardo varios "rings" en contestar.

-¿Bueno?- dijo el chico.

- Trunks, me urge hablar contigo-

-¿Qué te pasa Bra, estás bien?-

-Sí., sí, estoy bien… necesito hablar contigo, sobre papá y mamá-

Del otro lado de la línea Trunks puso cara de resignación.

- Bra… ya te dije…-

- Si ya se que es lo que me has dicho…- interrumpió la chica- es que habée con papá y ya se que es lo que pasa entre él y mamá-

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Si esta todo bien, verdad?- de pronto Trunks se preguntó si tal vez su padre le había confesado a Bra que en realidad ya no quería a su madre, por más tranquilo que parecía ante su hermana, una partecita de él pensaba que tal vez las cosas estaban peor de lo que quería creer.

-Sí.. todo esta bien…no hay divorcio ni separación próximas…- contestó Bra con una enorme sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro- Pero, tú y Goten quedaron en ayudarme a que papá y mamá se reconciliaran.

- Ah… eso…si ¿y?...- dijo Trunks algo dubitativo.

-Bueno, pues ya tengo el plan perfecto-

- ¿Y cual es?- inquirió él.

- No te lo puedo decir por teléfono. Nos vemos a las ocho en el café de ayer, ¿te parece?-

- Si, está bien. Bra ¿qué locura se te ocurrio ahora?- preguntó Trunks, sabiendo que al haberle prometido a su hermana que le ayudaría se había echado la soga al cuello.

-Una muy buena hermanito. Te veo a las ocho, bye- y colgó el celular.

Trunks se quedó observando su celular, tratando de imaginarse que loca idea tendría su hermana, y cómo formarían Goten y él parte de ese, muy probablemente, disparatado plan.

A las 8:25 pm estaban Bra, Goten y Trunks sentados de nuevo en el café del día anterior. La chica relató a ambos jóvenes su plática con su padre, y cómo éste había dicho, aunque no muy elocuentemente, que a fin de cuentas seguía amando a Bulma. Después prosiguió a relatarles su "perfecto" plan de reconciliación para sus padres. Al escuchar en qué consistía dicho plan, Goten casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pastel que acababa de llevarse a la boca y Trunks escupió todo el refresco que estaba bebiendo. Después de que ambos chicos recuperaron el aliento, miraron a Bra con una expresión de "incredulidad-locura-ni creas que me meto en eso".

Bra descifró sus miradas y con el tono más autoritario y a la vez persuasivo dijo:

- Pues ustedes me dijeron ayer que me ayudarían-

- Noooo…. hermanita, yo me limite a mirarte y tomar refresco, nunca consentí nada explícitamente – dijo Trunks tratando de zafarse de la responsabilidad.

- Yo tampoco, yo no firme nada ni dije que si…- dijo también Goten.

Bra los observó y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

- Miren, ustedes dos me van a ayudar. – dijo decidida- ¡Tú! – dijo girándose para ver a Goten- me lo debes porque soy tu dulce, linda y adorada novia… además lo haces, si no quieres que en este momento me acuerde de manera muy desagradable de una tal Nicole y te haga pagar por eso – el pobre Goten tragó saliva y viendo que era preferible ayudar a Bra que verse envuelto en otro pleito por su "ex" asintió débilmente.

Bra sonrió, después giró par ver a Trunks. – Y ¡tú!- su hermano dio un respingo- me debes ayudar porque no puedes permitir que nuestra familia se derrumbe… y porque tampoco quieres que muestre un bochornoso video de ti practicando "besos" con el espejo- sentenció la chica.

- ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- trató de defenderse Trunks.

- ¿Ah, no?- dijo Bra retadora- Has memoria hermanito, estabas practicando porque ibas a salir con… Kyoko Izawa o ¿no te acuerdas? Porque yo lo recuerdo claramente, estabas muy emocionado con salir con ella cuando tenías unos… ¿que serían? ¿17 años?… de todas maneras yo tengo la prueba- dijo con una risita cínica.

Goten se partió de la risa al escuchar lo que decía su novia. Entrecerrando los ojos con malicia se acercó a Trunks.

- ¿A poco no sabías besar a los 17 años, amigo?- y le dio unos leves codazos en las costillas a Trunks.

- ¡Claro que sí sabía! ¡Bra está mintiendo!... Pero… tengo que ayudarla con esto de mis papás porque… ya me cansé de verlos así; quiero que estén como antes- se defendió el muchacho, pero internamente recordaba lo nervioso que había estado cuando tenia 17 años e iba a salir con Kyoko Izawa, la chica más linda de la clase, y había estado en su habitación, según él sin que nadie lo viera, practicando con el espejo la forma más correcta de darle un beso a su cita. Bra sólo los miró complacida.

-Pero hay algo que te falta hermanita- dijo Trunks, con un aire creído.

-¿Qué es?- respondió Bra.

-¿Cómo vas a convencer a papá de aceptar tu "perfecto plan"?- el chico se recargó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que su hermana dijera que aun no había pensado en eso, y sintiendo una leve satisfacción de ver que el plan de su hermana tenía un pequeño fallo; después de todo, ella tenía pruebas vergonzosas de él, y no estaba muy complacido que digamos.

Bra se incorporó en su silla, puso cara de suficiencia y dijo:

-Ya lo convencí- esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Trunks abrió los ojos incrédulo, y a Goten se le cayó del tenedor -que iba a medio camino a su boca- el último bocado del pastel que estaba comiendo.

- ¡¿Ya… ya lo convenciste?! ¡No es cierto! No lo creo- dijo desconfiado Trunks.

-¡Ja! Para Bra Briefs no hay imposible. Te digo que este plan va a salir prefecto- se jactó ella.

Los otros dos chicos la miraban estupefactos, no podían creer como esta chica era capaz de hacer que todo saliera como ella quería.

-Bueno… pero he estado pensando un poco más sobre esto, y creo que necesitaremos más ayuda- dijo ella, sacando a su novio y hermano de su asombro.

-¿Más ayuda? ¿Quién más podrá ayudarnos?- dijo Goten.

- Pues… estaba pensando en que tu papá y Gohan podrían cooperar con la causa- le dijo ella.

- ¿Mi papá y mi hermano?-

- Ajá- contestó la chica y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

- Bueno… no creo que haya problema en que tu papá quiera ayudar Goten, ya ves que él siempre es muy amable- aclaró Trunks, y Goten asintió- Y Gohan no creo que diga que no, el problema va a ser que papá acepte esa ayuda- sentenció finalmente, dirigiéndose a su hermana. Todos conocían la rivalidad que Vegeta sentía hacia Goku.

- ¡Ay Trunks! Tú deja eso en mis manos- dijo Bra. Y era cierto, ella sabía perfectamente que podría convencer a su padre de cualquier cosa.

- Y creo que nos hará falta otra persona- continó ella.

-¿Otra persona más? – a Trunks esto lo estaba fastidiando.

- ¿Que tal Krillin? No creo que nos niegue su ayuda- dijo Goten contento, a él en cambio, esta idea le estaba pareciendo más y más divertida.

- Sí, es perfecto- dijo alegre Bra – ¡Qué gran idea se te ocurrió, cielo!- y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla como premio.

"Ya está casi todo listo" pensaba Bra mientras sonreía placidamente y se despedía de su novio, y se puso en camino a su hogar junto con su hermano, pero en la cabeza de Trunks resonaban ideas muy distintas "Esto va a ser una gran catástrofe" pensaba el chico.

- ¿Entonces crees que esto funcione?- preguntó él.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás la cara de alegría de mamá! Esto hará que sea la más feliz del mundo y ya nunca más dudará de los sentimientos de papá- dijo ella alegre.

- Si tú dices hermanita- contestó Trunks, con serias dudas sobre el posible desastre que podría resultar.


End file.
